create_a_clash_royale_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Summary *The Knight card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single-target, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. *A Knight card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Knight wields a long sword and has a blonde mustache. Strategy *The Knight's statistics are all very moderate. This makes him a very versatile card. *The Knight can be used as a tank for smaller troops. He is a great card to use at the front of a mini-push. *The Knight can be used to back up higher hitpoint troops, such as the Giant Skeleton or Giant. *The Knight can only target one target at a time. Using cards such as Guards or Skeleton Army will distract and overwhelm the Knight. Keep in mind that his rather high health allows him to plough through smaller swarms before they can destroy him. *He can survive a hit or two from a Prince, although swarms are still recommended over a Knight. *A Knight can be used to bait the enemy's swarms or distract the Inferno Tower for your larger units. *He can be supported with Skeletons, Goblins or Spear Goblins to deal high damage quickly. This combo is not only cheap but versatile. It also gives you enough time and Elixir to defend against your opponent. Deploy a splash or air troop like the Bomber or Minions to counter one of these pushes. *The Knight is a good counter to cards such as the Dark Prince, Executioner, Miner, and Giant Skeleton due to his health, damage per second and cheap Elixir cost. *It's very effective to use him against support cards such as a Wizard or a Witch due to his fast hit speed, high health and cheap cost. *The player should not ignore the Knight since he can actually deal great damage to a Princess Tower by himself. Use cheap troops like Skeletons to pull him towards the center so that the Knight gets distracted and can't get to the Tower easily. *The Knight can be used as a last resort to counter an X-Bow. Place down the Knight before the X-Bow finishes deploying. The X-Bow will be heavily damaged if not destroyed by the Knight. History *The Knight was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 18/5/16 a Balance Update increased the Knight's hitpoints by 10%. Trivia *The Knight deals the same damage per hit as a Royal Giant or Barbarians of equal level. *From the Knight's description, the Knight and the Barbarians are said to be distant cousins, due to their physical similarities and especially their mustaches. In fact, they do the same damage per hit as mentioned above, but the Knight has a faster hit speed, so he has a higher damage per second. *When a Knight is defeated, his fallen sword is embedded in the Arena's ground. The other units that drop items are the Sparky, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Mega Minion, the Mega Knight, the Executioner and the Cannon Cart. *In the tutorial, the Knight is the first card that the player is told to use, although it is not required to place him down first. *The Knight used to have shoulder pads which were colored blue or red depending on the side. This was later removed. Source:http://clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Clash_Royale_Wiki Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards